


Since When Are You Gay?

by Tortellini



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan, The Heroes of Olympus - Rick Riordan
Genre: Attempt at Humor, Based on a Tumblr Post, Coming Out, Crack, Crack Treated Seriously, Cute Nico, Fluff, Fluff and Crack, Fluff and Humor, Friendship, Gen, Happy Nico, Humor, Humorous Ending, Implied Nico di Angelo/Will Solace, Inappropriate Humor, Inspired By Tumblr, Male Friendship, Male-Female Friendship, Minor Annabeth Chase/Percy Jackson, Minor Nico di Angelo/Will Solace, My Second Work for this Fandom, Nico Feels, Nico di Angelo & Percy Jackson Friendship, Nico is a Dork, Nico-centric, Percy is a Dork, Sassy Nico, Some Humor, Wordcount: 100-500, holy shit
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-18
Updated: 2017-07-18
Packaged: 2018-12-03 12:49:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 155
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11532579
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tortellini/pseuds/Tortellini
Summary: That's a rather rude question, but hey--Nico answers it anyway.Oneshot/drabble





	Since When Are You Gay?

Percy Jackson crossed his arms. He was...surprised, to say the least. And it wasn't like he was judging him or anything, don't get him wrong! He had known Nico for a long time, a really long time--since they were both little kids. Which just made it more understandable that he was surprised. "Since when are you gay?"

Wait. That came out wrong; he winced and his girlfriend Annabeth gave him a weird look. Nico himself didn't though, and he was a little shit, in all honestly. 

"Ahh see, let me explain. One day the rainbow fairy came to me while you were gone in one of your goddamn quests, and she blessed me with _the Gay._ Poof." It was sarcastic, obviously, and he smirked.

 The three of them were silent. Percy and Nico were sort of staring each other down now when suddenly Annabeth broke the silence: "Savage."

And savage it was indeed.


End file.
